


A Wrinkle in Time

by Orlha



Series: Drabbling in Narutoverse [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Or maybe not time travel and is something else, Time Travel, this work is intentionally written this style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: Sakura wakes up and everything is wrong.





	A Wrinkle in Time

Sakura wakes.

Her lungs are screaming, her stomach is a jag of agony. Her muscles burn and her skin doesn’t feel quite right.

Sakura screams.

Her fingers reaching up to claw her face, fingers that are too small for her twenty-six year old body, fingers that are too clean, too soft to be hers. She hears the weeping of someone she doesn’t recognise and as the too large man reaches for her wrists, Sakura jerks out. Her body spinning, launching to the enemy.

Except it doesn’t go quite right.

Her body doesn’t turn properly, her muscles aren’t obeying the instructions she sends to them. Her chakra doesn’t circulate the way she demands it to, there isn’t enough in her to do so. She falls flat on a body too large for anyone she knows.

The hands tentatively grip the side of her arms and she feels the vibration in the chest.

“Sakura-chan-” it calls.

 _He_ is her father.

Where is she?

The walls are pink, the blankets that her foot is tangled in is pink. Her father that died when she was twelve is holding her and her mother that died with her father stands at the door, wringing her hands.

A genjutsu. It _had_ to be.

The last thing she remembered was being held in Kakashi’s arms as they lay bleeding on the ground. Had she died and this was the afterlife? Part of her wants to break down in laughter.

“Papa,” she says. A nightmare, she consoles her father. Children of her age are prone to night terrors after all, it would not be too far-fetched for her to have one. She’s six and just starting academy next month.

She’s still in this place when she goes back to sleep and wakes up.

It’s a terrible nightmare.

Sakura steals a kunai from a genin that she thinks is so abyssal that he should probably go back to academy. In the depth of the training grounds, she stabs herself in the thigh. The pain is sharp like it should be and unless Sasuke had placed her in some morbid tsukiyomi, this place… it’s _real._

She still doesn’t believe that this is _not_ a genjutsu.

Is this a second chance? Like she somehow got to go back in time? Or has been sent into her memories to redo a mistake before she can move on?

Sakura shakes her head. If it’s the latter, then she has to hurry. Kakashi would be waiting for her. If it’s the former, is Kakashi back with her? She runs her fingers across her wound and her chakra leaps to her command so slowly. Healing her thigh uses more energy that she expects.

It takes her hours before she can move without black spots flickering across her vision. Kakashi’s house isn’t where she remembered. Then again, they had only moved to that small house on Namikaze Road in her twenties. To think she would find him here is completely illogical.

Then she sees him, a silver head among the dark leaves. He drops down in front of her, his single grey eye scrutinizing her.

“Do you know me?” she asks, the hope is too much to bear. If she’s here alone, then what will she do?

“Saku-tan?” He tilts his head and her breath catches in her throat.

At least whatever this is, she isn’t in this alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write my long fic but found no inspiration, so I wrote this in the end. I guess I'd say I'm trying a different style? Not sure how well it works, let me know!


End file.
